Black Cats and Silver Wolves (Book 4 of 'BBG')
by XxThalicoRULZxX
Summary: Along the entire BBG series, we came to love Alex Jackson and Diana di Angelo. What about Soren, Diana's twin? They may be twins, but they are different personality-wise and power-wise. Now it's time to see BBG from his point of view, along with his own drama, mysteries, friends, and conflicts. Who said Soren was boring? Sequel to Fingers Crossed. Cover art is Soren and Leila
1. Prologue:Star And Shadows Trapped In Ice

_{Prologue}_

_Dozens of campers, equaling over one hundred, surrounded a petite girl, who had light brown hair and bright green eyes._

_"Is it true?" Some were heard muttering. The girl looked at all of them, and slowly nodded._

_Cries of fear rose from a small girl, about 10 years of age, and several older campers who looked like her siblings attempted to comfort her._

_A girl with spiky black hair that had electric blue highlights ran to the cluster of people, a dark-haired boy following close behind her._

_"What's wrong?" She demanded, pushing the others aside, getting to the girl._

_The green eyed girl was the only one who was calm. She faced the punk girl, and said, "I had a prophecy from the Spirit of Delphi. It seems to fortell an uneasy future for Camp Half-Blood, Diana di Angelo."_

_Diana looked uncertain for a moment, before she asked again, "Aelia, tell me,"_

_Aelia took a deep breath, and recited._

_'_A flower born in rain

Shall bring forth destruction and pain

Sleeps the immortal goddess

Wakes the creature of darkness

The star and shadows trapped in ice

Light brought once and twice.'

_Diana was silent for a moment. Then she turned to look at the crowd. "Well? Did anyone decipher the meaning?"_

_A boy tentatively stepped forward, saying, "We all think the flower means either a child of Demeter or Persephone. And well, the star might be an Apollo kid, darkness and shadows, well... maybe Hades' closest descendant, since there is no living demigod son of Hades, excepting Nico di Angelo, your father." He finished, and looked awkwardly at her, slight fear on his face._

_She gave him a glare that he shrank away from, and the boy beside her spoke, "I don't think Soren would be the 'shadows' or 'creature of darkness'. It would mention at least a half-blood or demigod, right?"_

_"Of course you would defend your girlfriend's brother, Alexander." Someone scoffed, and Alex tensed, sea-green eyes narrowing dangerously. Diana took another step to the offender threateningly, only to be stopped by Alex._

_"Don't. She's not worth it," he murmured, and Diana sighed. "Just one hit? I promise she won't end up in the infirmary, probably." She said, and Alex shook his head, even as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips._

_"You're lucky Alex was here, or you would've been dead as the skeletons my brother can summon," Diana spat in the general direction of the girl._

_"I don't care what all of you think or not, but it looks like there's no preventing it, and we'll find out sometime anyway, so I suggest you all scram."_

_A quiet but deadly voice said from above the group, and everyone turned to see Soren di Angelo looking almost bored but his dark, dark blue eyes were starting to turn black, sitting on the lowest branch of Thalia's pine, one leg propped up._

_Everyone knew better than to mess with Soren when he was like that, so all of them scattered, some casting fearful looks at the darker and more powerful twin of the di Angelos'._

_In the background, Chiron, their teacher, stood and watched silently. But unlike the campers, he didn't have a worried expression. Instead, he looked in deep thought of not the 'darkness' and 'shadows', but _who_ the immortal goddess was._

* * *

**Woop woop!**

**The first part of BCSW! And yes, Soren is stronger than Diana, and even Alex. I guess there's only so much pain someone can handle before it changes to anger and fury, thus making him more powerful, dangerous, and volatile than Diana and Alex.**

**And I've chosen the little kitten's name as Raven Indigo. I really loved Noctis, but decided it wouldn't be fair to others, especially since I've decided on your O.C, Elmlea. Hope you understand, and sorry, Wendy Grace and WeirdosUnite!**

**Raven because it seems cute, and Indigo because I just like that name. The little furry monster will appear in the chapter after this, and along with Elmlea's O.C, Danielle Louise Jones!**

**Thank you everybody, and here's the replies to the reviews from the last chapter of Fingers Crossed!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Wendy Grace****- So sorry again for not choosing your O.C! But I really liked it, why don't you make your own story for it? I think it will make a great story character! I thank your for the kitten name! Give tuna or Whiskas or whatever kitten food you can think of to Soren's cat! I'm sure he'll appreciate it!**

**Guest (Rachel, Belle, Michelle)****- Guess what? After 2 and a half days of brainstorming, I thought up a penname, even though I also like DaughtersOfApollo, but it's so over-used, if you get what I mean. It's : _DarkRBG3SunGirls_ or _Apollo'sDaughterRBG3_. In case you want to know, the DarkRBG means dark red, dark blue, dark green, which I recall was your favorite colors. And 3 means the three of you, and SunGirls, you probably know already. And you probably now know the meaning of the second suggestion. Is this satisfactory?**

**Elmlea****- *gasp* NOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME! Anyway, I am SO going to be right behind you when you go-along with maybe the entire PJatO and HoO fans of the world-to hunt Rick Riordan down when he finishes HoO. I claim a right to hunt by my namesake, Diana, Roman goddess of the moon and the Hunt!**

**DaughterofHades (now known as XxTheDaughterOfThalicoxX)****- Yummy cookies!*munches happily, spilling crumbs* Hope you will love this story, and along with the much-anticipated(I think, but I'm not really sure, seeing that nobody mentioned it... How sad for Soren...) Soren's POV!**

**And wow, I never had expected 'Fingers Crossed' to get over 50, let alone 80! Thank you guys, and the review count is 5!**

**Lots of love and cookies(::)(::)(::) + a jumbo choco cookie with sprinkles!**** (*.*.*.*)**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX **


	2. Soren: Raven Indigo Is A Little Monster

*Soren's POV*

Hi, I am Soren di Angelo, though I'm pretty sure you already know that by now. You probably already know my twin, Diana, and her... boyfriend, Alex.

Diana and I have this really weird psychic link or telepathy something that lets us-or 'makes' us as I like to think-read each other's mind, which often caused some embarrassing and awkward situations too far much. But, we got used to it over the years... not.

* * *

"Mew,"

I groaned, rolling over to the side. "Leave me alone, Raven,"

"Miaow," the little monster insisted, lapping at my hand dangling over the side. Her tongue felt soft but rough at the same time, like sandpaper.

And when I didn't get up, Raven suddenly bit me, and I shot up with a tiny yelp of pain as I glared at the black kitten currently blinking up at me innocently with large, round emerald green eyes.

"Little monster," I grumbled, and Raven purred before butting her tiny head against my legs, and I reluctantly got up to get her a saucer of milk and open a can of tuna.

Raven, or Raven Indigo, is a black she-cat with a gray underbelly and paws, found when I had been wandering in the forests about two or three months ago.

I kind of regretted the decision now, as Raven somehow made it her life goal to wake me up exactly at 8 a.m for me to feed her. Diana loved Raven, and we had sort of an argument on naming her, Diana insisting on 'Indigo', and I on 'Raven'. So now she's Raven Indigo, and Diana still insists on calling her Indigo or Indi.

I yawned, and checked the clock while Raven contendedly lapped up her meal. 8:03.

Then a crowd outside caught my attention, as I looked out the window. I saw Diana and Alex there, and they all seemed to be standing right behind the border, yelling something.

'_What the Hades is going on?'_

_'A new camper, with Jade and Alyssa. But we're not sure if she's going to make it, there are so many monsters,'_

_'Aren't you helping them? And what do you mean, Christallo isn't going to make it?'_

_'We _are_ helping. But there's so many, and many of us are still weak from the last time, when Mymerkes invaded the camp. And Alyssa isn't in danger, the new camper is. Come on, we need your help with the hellhounds,'_ Diana said.

I sighed, walking out the cabin and made my way over to the hill, by Mom's pine tree, which I still felt a little strange about.

I pushed past many campers who looked exhausted, and saw Jade, Alyssa, and an auburn haired girl in the distance, chased by quite a lot of monsters, including the hellhounds Diana had mentioned.

Jade appeared to have ran out of arrows, and was helping the new camper run, while Alyssa held off monsters with her slender sword. I took out my own, and slashed the air in the direction of the nearest hellhound. A ripple appeared in the air, and the hellhound, along with several others, was sucked into the void with a yelp as I banished them to the Underworld.

"Soren, watch the fuck out!" Danielle Louise Jones, or Dani, the daughter of Hermes, yelled as she shot an arrow, disintegrating a dracaena who had snuck up behind me. Dani was a rather pale girl-not like me, though-with brown hair and eyes, with a large dose of temper and cheekiness.

I rolled my eyes before I ducked, and slashed in a wide arc, making a lot of monsters explode to dust at the same time.

'_Duck!' _Diana warned, and I dropped to the ground again as a silver-and-bronze arrow shot right above me, hitting a monster who had been about to catch up to the new camper.

'_Yeah, help the camper and kill me, thanks, Diana.'_ I grumbled, and Diana rolled her eyes, which I could see a few feet away.

'_Don't be stupid, you knew I wasn't aiming for you. And concentrate on the batt-Alex!' _Diana said, running over to the said person who was pressing his hands against a wound in his sword arm, blood streaming from between his fingers.

'_Get him to the infirmary. I can hold them off with Dani,'_ I said, and she nodded briefly before helping her boyfriend out of the battle. He appeared to be insisting that he can fight, and Diana retorted that he can fight after he got that wound treated and why did he even get hurt in the first place.

Dani and I, along with Alyssa and Andrea, held off the monsters until they seemed to thin out a little.

"Get inside the border! She's safe!" Jade yelled out, and Dani nodded at me, before basically disappearing with Alyssa, while I shadowtraveled Andrea to inside the border. Dani didn't disappear, technically, but she has a special ability of being really fast, like the vampires in the stories the Aphrodite kids read so much. It was a blessing of Hermes, which many times proved to be both useful and seriously annoying.

The Apollo campers, well, the ones that weren't busy healing the wounded campers, shot arrows at the monsters until they all turned to golden dust that blew away quickly in the autumn breeze.

"What's your name? Don't worry, you're safe now," I heard Alyssa assuring the new camper, but she kept staring at the ground, seeming almost nervous around all of us.

"Everyone, back off. Give her some space," Dani demanded, and half the campers reluctantly went back to their activities, and the rest went to the infirmatry to check on their wounded cabinmates.

"Jade, can you give her nectar? I think she's going into shock," Alyssa said worriedly, and at that, the girl jerked her head up, eyes wide.

"No, I'm okay," she insisted, in a surprisingly strong and steady voice despite what she must've been through. Alyssa raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet as the girl scanned her surroundings, and her eyes fell on me.

She had oddly familiar eyes. Amber eyes, that were luminous, literally. But as sure as I was of never seeing this girl before, I had the strangest feeling that I had seen her somewhere before. I just couldn't place where.

Then she looked at Alyssa and Andrea again. I frowned slightly; there had been a flicker of recognition in her eyes. She knew me, I was positive.

"What's your name?" Andrea asked, and the girl looked uncertain for a moment, before she finally spoke.

"I'm L..leila Astra. But just call me Lily," she said, her eyes looking at me again. I narrowed my eyes, and she glanced away again, shifting her feet nervously.

"What happened to your parents?" Jade asked, and I recognized the question as a discreet way of finding out their godly parent.

"My dad's dead, and I don't have a mother," Leila said, and Jade frowned slightly before smoothing out.

"Alright, let's get you to Chiron, and the Hermes cabin. Danielle, can you bring her to your cabin while I get Chiron?" Jade asked, and Dani frowned.

"It's Dani, _Jayden._" She said, and Jade winced, before he modified his sentence.

"Alright, alright, Dani, please take Leila to your cabin," Jade said, and Leila piped up, "It's Lily!"

"Jeez, fine, girls these days.." Jade muttered, and Dani smiled triumphantly before walking off, not bothering to tell Leila to follow her. Sighing, I said to her, "She means for you to follow,"

Leila looked uneasy. "But-"

She was cut off when Chiron came over, and she tensed, looking away from him. "You're Chiron, the centaur." She stated simply, and Chiron showed no sign of surprise, simply inspecting her.

"You will-" He was interrupted by a young girl's voice.

"Leila Astra will be staying in my cabin, although she is not my child. I am her patron, and thus, give her the right to reside in my cabin."

I as along with the others, turned around to see a girl around eight years old, with mousy brown hair and a simple brown dress, with a scarf over her head. Her eyes were red as firelight, and it took me a while to realize that it was actually filled with flames, cozy as a hearth fire.

"Lady Hestia," Chiron said, bowing slightly. The others followed his lead, while I just nodded.

Strangely, Leila didn't seem shocked or startled at all, just weary. "What's going on?" Dani's voice rang out before she appeared right behind Leila, scaring her so badly she jumped. I could symphathize, since I had been a victim of one-too many pranks.

"Lady Hestia has allowed her to stay in her cabin. Dani, you can go now," Chiron said, before turning to look at Leila again, who was still looking at the spot where Hestia had been a few seconds ago, deep in thought.

"How old are you?" Jade asked, and Leila looked slightly lost for a moment. "My birthday's on October 26th, so... I'm 15. It's hard to keep track." She mused, and we all looked at her strangely. She shrugged, seeminly nonchalant.

"I didn't have my parents, and the orphanage never bothered to celebrate birthdays," she said. Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but Alyssa interrupted her.

"'Drea, Lily's gone through a lot today. Ask questions later. What she needs now is a good rest, and I'll tell her about the Greek thing tomorrow," she said, but Leila shook her head.

"You don't need to tell me about Greek gods and goddesses. I already know, because I used to read about them alot, and Alyssa did a good job of explaining while we were coming here," Leila said, and Alyssa smiled, and led her to Hestia's cabin in the ring of cabins, which was more or less across the Hades cabin.

* * *

I met Leila again when she walked out of her cabin. Actually, she saw me before I did, which was impressive considering that I was in the shadows casted by the sun.

"Hey." I was so absorbed in my thoughts, and also idly watching Raven play with the shadows, that I flinched.

"Sorry," Leila apologized as I glanced at her, still keeping one eye on Raven. She was now attemping to catch a small beetle on the ground, when she ran right into Leila.

And then she started acting weird. Raven hissed, arching her spine, claws fully out. Her green eyes blazed, and if she wasn't such a tiny kitten, she would've looked terrifying.

Leila's eyes widened before she started backing away, but Raven stalked towards her, the muscles in her hind legs tensing as she prepared to pounce. Raven never acted like this, because she was friendly with all demigods. You could probably see by the way Raven stubbornly insisted on following me around, unlike normal animals who avoided me because I reeked of death.

"Wait a moment," I said, before scooping up the yowling kitten, and tossed her-'_What?!' _Diana shrieked-fine, it was gently-into my bunk before shutting the door. I turned to face Leila again, who still looked shocked, before she regained her composure.

I was able to study her while she gathered herself together.

She had auburn hair, luminous amber eyes, a simple white T-shirt that read "Glowing Bright" in glittery gold letters in front, and a silver moon on the back. She had dark blue jeans and sky blue sneakers. I noted that she wore matching earrings and a pendant necklace in the shape of a star.

And no, I wasn't checking her out. I'm not interested.

"Your cat is fierce. What's her name?" She asked. "She isn't like that usually. Sorry for earlier, and her name is Raven Indigo, but I call her Raven," I said.

Leila started to say something, but Alyssa called her, and she ran off towards the daughter of Khione.

As I started back into my cabin, greeted by Raven who seemed much more relaxed since Leila was gone, I wondered on why Raven was so hostile to her, and who Leila's godly parent is.

* * *

**Yep! The official first chapter of BCaSW! Did you like the new characters?**

**I personally love Raven, and hope you all remember to give her tuna! /*_){**

**Dani made her first appearance, along with Leila. It was really hard trying to use Dani's personality, but I think I managed it, hopefully. **

**Why do you think Soren finds Leila familiar? What is she hiding? You'll find out in a oneshot/flashblack-I haven't decided yet-later, so keep guessing away!**

**Did you all like Soren's POV? Who do you think Leila's godly parent is? Anyone who guesses correctly, I will dedicate a chapter to them!**

**Thanks for the five reviews!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Assualtrogue269****- Wow! You're my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you! Anyway, thanks for loving all of my BBG stories, and I'm happy to get a review from you for the first time since 'Black, Blue, and Green'. Hope this chapter was satisfying to you!**

**WeirdosUnite****- Thanks! BTW, I really want to read what you said you wrote-in a PM-because I love those kinds of themes! You remind me of ravenshadowtempesthunter, who is a Thalico writer, one of the best. I recommend her stories to you, and you won't regret it!**

**Elmlea****- Did you like Dani in this story? *smiles nervously* Hope her personality was correct, and you liked the casual way I introduced her, not being all "Dani is a daughter of Hermes, with super speed. Her hair is brown, as well as her eyes. She's cheeky, confident, and-" you get my drift. And... , PREPARE FOR WAR ON RICK RIORDAN, MY COMRADE-IN-ARMS!**

**Wendy Grace****- Raven is CUTE! I love her! Anyway, there IS a reason Raven is wary of Leila, and Leila knows why. Can you guess why? I dropped small-miniscule hints of Leila's parentage in her appearance, but it's still very vague. Don't worry, you'll get to know more about her in the next chapter! **

**XxTheDaughterOfThalicoxX****- Don't worry, and I love your penname whatever you chose. Thank you for following all of my stories, and hope this story will meet your expectations! It's absolutely flattering to know that I inspire you so much! I promise I won't let you down!**

**Thank you, everyone! **

**P.S. Do you want a fan name? Like 1D fans are Directioners, Bieber's(ugh) fans are Beliebers, you get my drift. Of course, you don't have to suggest if you want, but I think it would sound more friendly than just 'readers' or 'guys and girls'. Please review suggestions if you're interested!**

**The review count is 12!**

**Love you all!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	3. Leila: Gods Of Olympus, I Was So Screwed

*Leila's POV*

He changed so much since I last saw him.

Sure, I might be mistaken, but I was 98 percent positive that he was the same person. How much time had passed? Somewhere like... six or seven years?

He had been so different then, with lighter blue eyes, a sapphire color, and there had always been a smile on his face. And he had been happy and cheerful, one of the biggest changes I noticed in him. What had happened during those years?

And he didn't know me. Of course he didn't. It would be weird if he did, I was just a tiny speck of his life, a mere ten minutes in the lifespan of 15 years. I remembered him because he had been the first mortal I had ever talked to. Then again, I hadn't known he was a child of Nico and Thalia, which had explained the strange aura, a mix of sky and underground, I had felt then. And he had been so kind, I could still remember it back then, our first encounter, or so he thought.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_She was scared. _

_She had no idea where she was, and who all these... people were. She had been wandering on her own, and now she regretted it as she finally admitted to herself, that she, was lost._

_Cautiously walking down the busy street, the people all passing her by without a second glance, jumping at every movement towards her. She wanted to cry, to call for help, but she didn't want to attract the attention of all these unfamiliar people who were different, so _mortal_ than what she was used to._

_Tired from all the walking, she reluctantly sat down on an abandoned park bench. She squinted at the sign across from her, making out the words '_Central Park'._ The park in general was disappointing, much smaller and insignificant than she was used to. Mortals, or actual living things that had a little less then a century of life, was a concept alien to her, not including herself._

_She bit her lip, swinging her legs back and forth as her eyes darted anxiously around her surroundings. She wanted to be safe at home, with her mom, away from these fragile beings who looked as if they could die at the merest pulse of power._

_"Are you lost?"_

_She flinched so hard she fell off the bench in a tangle of flailing limbs. She slowly got up, eyes watering a little from the pain radiating from the scrape on her cheek from the fall._

_She found herself looking at a boy who didn't look much older or younger than her, and he had dark blue eyes, the color of sapphires her mother loved. He was slightly pale for such a young boy, but he didn't look sickly. And his prescence was soothing, the familiar-but weaker-aura of power radiating from him. _

_"N-no," she stammered, reluctant to reveal her situation. His eyes blinked, and his eyes shone with concern. "You're hurt!" He said in dismay, and she blinked away the childish tears of pain._

_"I'm okay," she said, getting up and starting to walk away. "No, wait! Do you want a band-aid?" The boy asked, and she considered this. He didn't look threatening, and she finally decided it was okay. "Fine." She decided, and the boy smiled._

_"Do you want to wait here, or come with me?" He asked, gesturing to a group of people somewhere nearby, on a picnic blanket. There were four adults, and four other children playing. Or actually, two were actually playing, while one blond girl who looked younger than the others, dozed against someone who was obviously her mother, while a baby boy was nestled in the other woman's arms._

_The two that were playing were now staring at her curiously, and she shifted uncomfortably, wary of all the attention she was getting._

_The boy noticed, and glanced at the two, and the girl soon jumped guiltily, and nudged the other boy, before running in a different direction._

_"I'll go with you," she found herself saying, and the boy grinned before walking towards the group, her following close behind. "What's your name?" She asked as they walked, and the boy said, "I'm Soren."_

_They soon arrived, and she was confused when she felt the same familiar auras from all four adults, though they were stronger than Soren's. But it was still comforting than the other mortals._

_"Hi, what's your name?" The blond woman said kindly, and Soren glanced at her as she looked at her feet._

_"Don't have one," she mumbled, and they looked confused, before Soren piped up, "How about Leila?"_

_Her head shot up, and a black haired man who looked like the older version of Soren, chuckled. "You don't just make up a name!"_

_"Why not?" Soren protested, and she laughed. "I like it." She agreed, and Soren smirked triumphantly while the man smiled ruefully while the other man beside the blonde just about died laughing._

_"Oh, yeah." Soren said suddenly, and Leila looked at him confusedly. "Mom, do we have a band-aid? Leila's got a scratch on her cheek,"_

_Soren's mother snickered, while the blonde woman sighed, and pulled out a clutch filled with various sizes of band-aids, bandages, iodine, and other first-aid supplies. Obviously Soren and the other children got hurt a _lot._ She handed over a band-aid to Soren, who peeled away the wrappings before making Leila face him, and he carefully pressed the band-aid down on her cheek._

_Leila glanced down, and thought she saw the smallest spark of lightning sparking from Soren's mother, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She'd seen stranger things before._

_"Thanks," Leila smiled, and Soren grinned happily, before he asked, "Where are you gonna go now?"_

_Leila's smile fell. She didn't know how to go back to her own home. Then, she remembered her mother's words._

_'_If you ever get lost, just wait in an empty place where there's no people. It doesn't matter if it's day or night. Just in a place where it's empty.'

_"Is there a place where people rarely go?" She asked, and the four adults' faces had a slight understanding expression. "Do you want to stay with us, Leila?" Soren's mother asked, and Leila shook her head. _

_"I have a home, I just need a place where there's nobody," she said, and Soren thought, before his face lit up. _

_"How 'bout there?" He said, pointing to a random faraway place, which was coincidentally secluded._

_"It's fine," Leila agreed, and added, "Thank you!"_

_"Goodbye!" Soren called out after her, and Leila waved back, before she soon vanished from sight as she walked behind a building that hid her from sight._

* * *

I smiled as I absently touched the place on my cheek. Then I walked out of the cabin, still wary of Raven, Soren's cat.

She was smart, and could be a huge give-away of my cover. I didn't want that.

"Lily! C'mon, let's go to the archery range!" Alyssa called out, and I ran over to her.

"We're gonna have to get you a bow and some arrows, since you don't have one. Let's go to the weapons shack first," Alyssa suggested, and I shrugged. "I already have them."

Alyssa's eyes widened, and I realized my mistake. "I mean, Chiron gave it to me earlier," I said quickly, mentally cursing myself for being so stupid, and luckily for me, she bought it, leading me straight to the archery range.

Once we arrived, I pulled out my star pendant necklace, which changed into a bow and quiver filled with arrows.

"Whoa, where'd Chiron get that?" Alyssa demanded, her eyes wide with surprise. I laughed, and Alyssa and I went to several empty targets.

Over in the distance, I could see the arena, where Soren was battling sword to sword with a boy with black hair and laughing sea-green eyes.

"Soren's swordfighting with Alex. Alex Jackson's the son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson. He's Diana's-who's Soren's twin, but you haven't seen her yet-boyfriend. They're actually pretty good fighters-Er, Lily?" Alyssa said, and I dragged my gaze away from Soren, to Alyssa.

"What?" I asked, and Alyssa smirked. "Soren's an eye-candy, isn't he?" She teased, and I flushed pink.

"Shut up, Lyss. I do _not_ like him." I retorted, turning my back on her. I focused on my target in the archery range.

There were three, actually. I carefully selected my arrows, and swiftly fired six arrows in quick succession, barely pausing between each shot.

"Nice," someone commented behind me. I halted, surprised, and realized it wasn't Alyssa's voice. She had been with me a few seconds ago, but when I looked around, she was at the other side of the arena, sparring with Alex. And Alex had been swordfighting with Soren minutes ago. Which meant...

I finally managed to look at his face, and looked at the midnight blue eyes again.

He had black, shaggy hair, and pale olive skin. He was head-to-toe black. Soren di Angelo.

"Uh... thanks," I managed, and he said "You're about as good as my sister. I should know, since she's a former Hunter of Artemis."

Artemis? For a moment, I panicked, then forcibly relaxed. He didn't know. He _can't_ know.

"Thanks. Remind me to have a match with her someday," I siad, and he nodded, stepping back into the shadows, and vanished, literally.

"So... Did you enjoy your conversation?" Someone said teasingly beside me. I tensed, then laughed. "'Lyss, I'm going to kill you." I threatened, and she smiled. Jeez, anyone would've thought she was a daughter of Aphrodite, not Khione.

"Hey, we got to go, it's dinnertime. You'll love it!" Alyssa said, and I followed her, absently looking out at the dark night sky, and wondering why it seemed so beautiful today.

Gods of Olympus, I was so screwed.

* * *

**So, did you like Leila's POV? Many people thought she was the daughter of Persephone, but she isn't! Guess again!**

**Leila has more secrets other than her parentage! Try to guess them! I applaud Alyssa on attempting to set Soren and Lily up! But is she going to succeed?**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Assualtrogue269****- Thanks for loving Raven Indigo! And I love cats, too! Have you ever read the Warriors series by Erin Hunter? I absolutely love them!**

**Wendy Grace****- As I said above, Leila isn't a daughter of Persephone! Sorry, but she simply isn't! I've never seen a cat hiss before, but I can imagine.**

**SCARY! Give Raven Indigo some tuna! /*_){**

**Elmlea****- Dani didn't appear in this chapter, since she isn't very well acquainted with Leila yet, but I promise Dani will make more appearances! We shall storm Boston!**

**WeirdosUnite****- Aww... thanks! Can I see your poems? I can already tell it's going to be really good and cool! Cookies for cheering you on! (::) (::)**

**Guest (a.k.a Apollo'sDaughtersRBG3)****- *blush* You guys absolutely flatter me! Thanks for the compliment, and I hope your Wi-fi gets fixed quickly, and hope to see your account in the future!**

**XxTheDaughterOfThalicoxX****- Thanks for the giant cookie! I stuffed my face with them, and now I think I'm addicted! Don't worry about guessing Leila's parentage!**

**Guest (a.k.a Nathan)****- I'll try to update regularly, mostly on Saturdays/Sundays, but only if the review count is filled up! Thanks for liking my story!**

**xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx****- All of them in half a day? You've got to be kidding me! I LOVE you! And nopety-nope, she isn't the daughter of Persephone! Remember, people can misinterpret prophecies! So the person in the prophecy might not even be a daughter of Persephone/Demeter at ALL! Like how Percy thought '_the child of Athena's last stand'_ meant Annabeth, but it turned out to be Daedalus, remember?**

**Summer vacation ends today, and I'm going to school tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as quickly, so I'll stick to my weekend updates!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Review count is 20!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	4. Soren: Until This Problem Is Solved

*Soren's POV*

Something's a little off about Leila.

It was the first thought that I had had when I had gotten up this morning. It had been a week since Leila had arrived, and she's a little _too_ comfortable with Greek Mythology to simply have gotten it from 'reading'.

The signals I picked up were:

1, Leila appeared to recognize me from the start, even though I don't know her.

2, I found out through Alyssa that Leila already had her weapons and she was envious of how Chiron gave her the 'perfect weapon' that suited her. But I was pretty sure I'd seen Leila with her star pendant even _before_ she entered camp.

3, Leila never met Diana. Diana usually makes at least a short appearance to the new campers, but Diana told me she never saw Leila, and I think Leila's purposely avoiding her.

4, Leila seems to have very _little_ knowledge about the mortal world. Shouldn't she know, since she lived there before coming here? She didn't even know about computers-much to Alex's dismay.

And 5, Raven acts really weird around her, and only her.

And my conclusion? Leila already knew that Greek gods and goddesses existed, and probably spent her life fighting monsters. But the only problem is, then why didn't her godly parent claim her? Alex's dad made the gods promise to claim their children as soon as possible, but Leila's been here a week, she's 15, and still no signs of claiming. Is she a spy? But for what, then? She can't be 'dead-and-came-back-to-life', because I've sensed Aunt Hazel before, and Leila feels _nothing_ like her. None of the usual signs of blackouts, no old-fashioned words/customs/gestures.

But then, why does she act like she's new to the Greek Mythology world?

* * *

"Raven," I groaned as she sat down in front of me innocently, a dead mouse in her jaws.

"Just because I'm more related to Hades than Zeus doesn't mean you have to keep bringing dead things to me! Why not Diana, for gods sake?" I sighed, reaching down. Plucking the dead animal out of her mouth, I muttered a few words in Ancient Greek that Dad taught me, and the fur and muscle blew away to dust, leaving only bones, which turned to ash.

Raven purred proudly, rubbing herself against my legs as I stood up from my beanbag chair, and made me nearly trip. But while I tried to keep from falling over, I ended up banging really hard into a bedpost and knocked over Raven's water dish, sending water everywhere.

'_Nice reflexes, Soren,'_ Diana snickered, and I rolled my eyes.

'_Shut up.'_

_'Blah blah blah, make me!' _Diana teased, and I sighed, before clearing up the mess, all the while rubbing my sore arm.

'_Oh, you just wait. I know for a fact that you absolutely hate snakes, and you're terrified of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues - anything that falsely represents a sentient being. After all, you're Automatonophobic. And I know that's the reason you never got dolls from Alex.'_

_'Oh, no it isn't. Alex didn't give them to me because I'd kill him if he did. I hate dolls.' _Diana said testily.

'_Aaaand that just proved my point. You're scared of dolls.' _I deadpanned, and felt Diana fuming silently. She always hated admitting being scared.

'_Stai zi-'_ Diana was cut off abruptly as someone challenged her to a sword duel. I could tell Diana was secretly relieved to have an excuse to stop this conversation.

I glanced down to see Raven busy shredding the door, and I swooped down and plucked her up, earning a few scratches on my hands for my effort. "Damn you, Raven, you're a little demon in disguise," I grumbled, opening the door, or rather, ended up opening the door straight into someone's face, who fell over.

"I hate you," Dani groaned, rubbing her forehead as she got up from the ground. Oops.

I raised an eyebrow. What was she doing here?

"Here I was, about to be all nicey-nice to your kitty when you slam the door into my face. Gee, thanks, I _so_ needed a bruise on my head." Dani said sarcastically as she reached out and rubbed Raven's back, making her purr.

Suddenly, Raven bristled, and wiggled around in my arms, making it impossible to hold her, and she slipped out from my grasp, a black streak on the ground as she ran. Dani was instantly off, racing after the devil kitten. Hey, if there's hellhounds, shouldn't there me demon cats, too? Okay, I hate my ADHD.

"Di immortales, can't I get a rest?" I grumbled, as I started to run after her.

I regretted ever taking Raven out of the cabins, when I heard a surprised shriek in the general direction of where my cat had ran.

Leila.

By the time I arrived there, Dani was holding a familiar squirming black-and-gray kitten at arm's length as she tried to avoid getting scratched by her lashing claws.

Leila was on the ground, looking as if she'd gone through a battle with a panther. Her amber eyes were wide with shock, and she had numerous bleeding scratches. I could see a prominent bite mark on the back of her hand, and I winced, having received similar wounds on my hand once. The sleeves of her shirt were shredded, and she was pale from fright.

"Soren, you really should declaw your cat or something, Indigo looks like she's going to kill Lily here," Dani tutted as I helped Leila up even though she looked as if she could handle it by herself.

"Mrreeeooow," Raven insisted as she hissed defensively at Leila, who backed away.

"Declawing is an animal cruelty." I retorted as Dani thrust the black kitten at me, and Raven nicked me. "Okay, maybe it isn't. But I'm still not doing it." I said, inspecting my scratch.

"I-I'll g-go now," Leila said. She looked badly shaken, but I couldn't blame her. Hades, I would be the same if some furry demon with claws attacked me out of nowhere, too.

"Dani, can you take Raven back to my cabin? I'll take Leila to Chiron," I said, handing back the now-yowling kitten over to Dani, who sighed.

"You so owe me, Soren Xavier di Angelo." Dani said as she walked away, leaving us alone, next to the stables. How Raven got here so fast, is astonishing.

There was an awkward silence between us, before Leila broke it. "Lily, not Leila!" She said, frustrated.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, jeez." I said as I scanned our surroundings to make sure there was nobody near us, or at least not in earshot.

"You-"

A conch horn pierced through my sentence sharply, and I groaned as Lily instantly looked as if it was a lifeline.

"We'll talk later." I snapped, and Lily glanced at me, before she was gone, heading to the crowd of campers.

I stood there for a moment, before taking one step back into the shadows, and shadowtraveled.

* * *

"-a huge wolf!" The Demeter camper, Rose, I think, was saying.

"What's this about a wolf?" Alex inquired as he arrived just in time to hear the last part of the sentence.

"It was huge, grey, and had glowing eyes! It snarled and tried to attack me, and nearly succeeded, too." Rose repeated breathlessly, looking exhausted as she leaned against Andrea, her best friend, for support.

"A grey wolf?" Diana said, and Rose nodded. "It wasn't the only one. I just saw the grey one up close, but there were definitely more," Rose said, shuddering. Dani nodded, agreeing. "I saw more wolves of various colors. There was one that was pure black." Dani elaborated, looking uncomfortable with all the people looking at her.

"And the disturbing thing was," Rose continued, the strength returning to her voice as she drank a cup of nectar, "their eyes had intelligence, more than that of a normal wolf."

"The woods will be temporarily closed off to demigods, until this problem is solved. Until then, the border patrols will be started up again," Chiron said, and everyone nodded, and parted their own ways, the Athena kids dragging Alex along with them to discuss patrol matters.

Diana, of course, followed him, but she looked as if she was going to die of boredom.

I was heading back to my cabin when I saw her.

Lily was standing a bit far off from where we had gathered, and her face bore the expressions of worry, fear, anxiety, and guilt.

Yes, guilt.

What was exactly going on?

* * *

**Hey, long time no see, everyone!**

**And another guess fail! Leila is NOT the daughter of Artemis! But I'll give you this; you're getting warmer. And here's a hint: look up the gods' family trees!**

**But I applaud you guys for your attempts!**

**Thank you for the 20 reviews!**

**The next review count is 27(30)! I'll still update if the reviews get to 27, but if it's 30, then I'll add an extra scene for you guys! **

**The scene will either be another flashback part of Soren's past, or delve more into the wolf mystery!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**XxTheDaughterOfThalicoxX****- Yup, I really love writing little flashes of Soren's past! I mean, he's SO cute when he's young! And as for character POVs, I suggest that you try the 3rd person POV, where you write like:**

_**'Soren glanced at his left, and saw Lily. Her face bore the mixed expressions of worry, fear, anxiety, and guilt. He wondered briefly on why Lily looked guilty. He suspected that she had something to do with the wolf mystery, and gods forbid, he was going to find out. Soren was going to get to the bottom of this.'**_

**I recommended this because 1st person POV, like I do, is less fun when you're new at writing. If you look at all of my earlier stories, like the Thalico oneshots, they're all in the 3rd person POV. If you still need help, feel free to PM me anytime!**

**Wendy Grace****- Aww.. What do you think of Leila? Shy? Secretive? Cool? Like/Hate? You can pretty much guess there will be SorenXLeila later on. The cover art proves it! I'm still trying to think of a couple name. I mean, we have Dialex, so what should SorenXLeila's be? Soreila? Leiren?**

**Elmlea- Yeah, I agree. Leila's in for a rollercoaster of a lifetime! And she still has her own secrets to guard! Try to guess her godly parent!  
**

**Assualtrogue269****- I absolutely recommend you the Warrior series, which everyone will love if they love cats! My favorite book was 'Omen of the Stars: Fading Echoes' because it had DovewingXTigerheart in it! I somehow always end up shipping the pairings that will never be, like Thalico... And somehow, one side of the pair always has to have something negative in their family history..**

**WeirdosUnite****- PRETTY PLEASE WITH A NEW CHAPTER ON TOP! I love depressing poems, because it's where I get most of my story inspirations from. No, I don't mean I base the story on the poem, I just get ideas easier when I'm in a slightly depressed mood! Weird, don't you think? Guess again on her mother!**

**Snowbird5000**** - Thank you so much! I'll update if the review count fulfills my requirements! What do you prefer, the flashback, or the wolf mystery? Both give hints of Soren and Lily's background!**

**xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx**** - Sorry, she isn't a daughter of Artemis. But I've got an idea in my head for a story like that! Don't know if I'll ever be able to post it, considering how I'm hiatus-ing 'Code Name: MURDER'. But I agree, it would've been cool, but I felt it would've been slightly overused. So hope you understand!**

**I love all of you guys, and Guest(a.k.a Apollo'sDaughtersRBG3) I miss your reviews!**

**Read and remember the review count is 27(30)! 30 if you want a flashback of Soren's past and/or delve more into the wolf mystery!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	5. XxThalicoRULZxX: Hiatus over!

**Okay, hiatus is now officially OVER!**

**Read the next chapter!-**

******~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	6. Leila: My Luck Was Pretty Sucky

**This chapter is dedicated to xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx**

* * *

*Leila's POV*

'_No, it can't be. I can't be _that _unlucky!'_ I thought to myself as I sat in my cabin. Or Lady Hestia's cabin, really. Where I'll be residing until my mother claims me.

Yeah, right.

And even if I _do_ get claimed, where would I stay? Even with all the new additions, even Annabeth couldn't possibly remember all the Greek gods and goddesses. There's so many, for Hades' sake.

Back to the current problem...

Raven-or Indigo-was worryingly persistent. And I happened to know that Soren, Diana, and especially Alex were not dull cookies. If Raven had been able to talk, I'm sure she would've screamed my secret out loud for the entire world to hear, and that was not what I wanted. It would only make things much worse than they really were.

Sighing, I flopped down on the always-warm bunk, bathed in the cozy light of the hearth in the middle of the camp. Out of all the cabins, I would guess that Hestia's would be the most homey cabin, being the goddess of hearth and home. It really wasn't the worst place to stay. Oh, wait, stupid ADHD.

I glanced out the window, and saw the campers all going about their activities, chatting, and generally being happy and contented. Only if they knew what was going to happen.

"Hey, Andrea!" Alyssa, my friend-I'm not sure if she's my best friend yet-called out to her twin, and the white-blond girl stepped out of the snowy cabin.

The Khione twins looked happy as they laughed and talked together, moving in perfect sync. I'd never really wondered about siblings before, but looking at them, I kind of envied the way they could always rely on each other, no matter what.

I noticed two spots of light gleaming on the glass, and inspected closely only to realize it was my own eyes reflected, glowing with growing intensity.

Hastily, I opened a side window that pointed towards the forest, and tumbled out, racing for the forest the instant my feet hit the ground.

* * *

**'_I know you are here, young pup. Surrender, or watch your friends suffer, knowing it's your fault.'_**The low, raspy growl echoed.

'_I'm not afraid of you. And do you think I will stand by and watch you take them down?'_ I hurried on the woods, running from the taunting, menacing voice. But I wasn't able to run far enough to get away.

**_'Even now, you still run from me. Do you admit defeat, youngling? Give up, and I will leave your precious camp be,'_ **His cruel laughter echoed behind me.

Oh great, he's pulling a Lord Voldemort again. I managed to keep up my speed even though I was running at an unbelievably fast pace, swifter than ever.

'_Yeah right. Just leave me and my friends, my camp alone!' _ I snarled one last time, before my vision whited out.

I stumbled mid-step, and lost my footing, falling towards the ground as I reached the edge of the woods, in view of the camp.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, startlingly cold hands caught my arm and pulled me back, bringing my fall to an abrupt stop. But because of my momentum, I ended up crashing into the person anyway, which was hardly surprising, considering that my luck was pretty sucky.

The person staggered, but managed to keep-his? hers?-balance, as I looked up, expecting Alyssa or Andrea, since they both had ice-cold hands.

But my eyes met _his_ midnight blue eyes, and I flinched back so hard I broke his hold, and fell down again. Hey, I was jumpy, and adrenaline was on overdrive.

"Okay, so you really wanted to trip and fall?" Soren questioned, one eyebrow raised on his pale olive face.

"Err..no," I muttered as I got up again, ignoring the leftover tingles in my arm where he had caught me. Just static, I told myself.

"What were you doing in the woods anyway? Alyssa was looking everywhere for you, and even thought about setting Raven free just to know where you where," he said, and I shuddered. Running into Soren's cat was the last thing I wanted to do. She had some nasty claws.

"I um, wanted to track the wolves? You know, with them being a threat to camp and all?" I said, but it came out as a question. I instantly realized it was a dangerous excuse, as Soren narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. It was really intimidating, seeing that his smoky eyeliner emphasized his piercing dark blue eyes.

He was about to say something, but his eyes suddenly became unfocused for an instant, concentrating on something else in his mind. Soren smiled a little, his lips curling up slightly at the edges-which was really cute, and his eyes focused again.

"Diana says she wants to have an archery match with you. And she knows you're with me, no backing out." Soren said, turning around and heading back to the camp. Seeing no other available option, and knowing there was no way out, I started to follow him, staying a careful distance behind. Soren kind of had the tendency of exuding an aura of '_I need my personal space, and you're in it'._

"And by the way, were you running? You're red as an apple," Soren said nonchalantly over his shoulder, and my cheeks flushed even more.

"I don't think that's a compliment. It's not intended in a nice way at all," I complained, and saw that strange half-smile again as he looked back at me.

"I'm not nice. You can look for _nice _in a dictionary, but not in me," he said, looking forward again. I noticed that his hands were unusually still-maybe normal for Soren-for an ADHD demigod. Even the Hypnos kids were always shuffling around in their bunks.

Now that I thought of it, Soren wasn't a normal demigod, even by legacy standards. He always had a deadly sort of tranquility around him, like the calm before a storm. And underneath that, there was something he was hiding, closed off to himself and everyone. I wondered why, but my thoughts were interrupted when Soren paused in his walking, and I nearly banged into him, again.

"Hey, Lily! I was worried when you disappeared! But, I heard you were going to have an archery match with Diana, so prepare to be interrogated later!" Alyssa chirped as she hugged me, and ran off to her cabin, maybe to write a list of questions about my whereabouts previously.

I noticed we had nearly arrived at the archery range, and was about to walk forward, when Soren stopped me.

"Just to warn you, don't stare. Diana's my sister, and I really don't appreciate it. And she's sort of sensitive about it, and Alex is more than over-protective about that part." Soren warned quietly, but I was more concentrating on the way his voice was really soft and melodical.

'_Snap out of it! No more distractions, remember?'_ I scolded myself, as I nodded absently, walking forward again, Soren behind me this time.

In the archery range, Dani was practicing archery, her brows furrowed in concentration as she aimed for the center.

"Hey, Soren! Diana's over there," Dani pointed out to us when we approached her, and Soren said, "I can tell," looking in her direction.

I followed his gaze, and saw two people, Alex and a girl. The girl had her back facing me, so I couldn't see her face, but she was trying to teach Alex, who was looking less than half-hearted.

But judging from their proximity, I could easily tell the girl was Diana di Angelo, Soren's twin and Alex's girlfriend, the one I'd been avoiding for so long.

'_Here goes nothing,'_ I thought, as I walked over to them with Soren close by.

"Hey, bro. And you must be Lily," Diana said, her voice more lilting than Soren's melodical tone, but it didn't matter. Diana turned around, and I at first, thought Soren's warning had been about her peculiar eyes. Bright electric blue and pitch black, the sharp contrast was slightly unnerving, but I soon realized it hadn't been his intention at all.

Diana's bangs were slightly pushed back from her right eye, the black eye, and I saw the long scar stretching vertically along the entire right side of her face.

* * *

**I'm back, everyone!**

**Mid-terms are finally over, but the results haven't come out yet, so I'm really antsy right now!**

**Did anyone read 'The Blood of Olympus'? I haven't yet, because it isn't available in Korea's bookstores, but I downloaded it on the Internet.**

**Anyway, thanks for the 30 reviews, so here's the oneshot you all wanted!**

* * *

"Yip!"

Soren froze, as his sapphire blue eyes cautiously sought out the source of the tiny bark.

A tiny white wolf pup was staring at him, its tawny eyes peering curiously and warily.

Soren shifted his position-which had been on his back in their backyard-slowly, as so not to startle the tiny pup. He rolled over onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows as the young boy and pup started at each other silently.

Slowly, as Soren waited, barely breathing with amazement, the wolf padded over to him, sniffing cautiously as it circled him. He let out a squeak as the pup nudged his side with its tiny black nose, and the white wolf instantly froze, its hackles rising as it bared its small teeth.

It started to back away, when Soren, out of pure desperation, breathed out, "Don't go, I won't hurt you." He pleaded quietly, not really expecting it to understand him.

He had been playing by himself for hours on the backyard of their home, all just because Diana was too busy playing with the eight-months old Seth. Soren had been feeling lonely and bored, and did not want this new-found possible playmate to leave.

He was surprised, of course, when the wolf paused, and started padding towards him again. Soren thought he could read a question in its eyes, one of doubt.

"I promise," Soren said, and the wolf slowly began prodding him again, sniffing his outstretched hand.

He giggled quietly when he felt its pink tongue lick his palm, and rubbed its forehead slowly. The wolf closed its eyes in contentment for a moment, before its golden yellow eyes snapped open, and suddenly pounced on him.

Soren rolled over onto his back again, tumbling with the wolf as it kept tackling him playfully.

Soren laughed again, in pure delight, when they started to play a game of chase, him running after the white wolf in circles, until they finally flopped down, exhausted, on the grass.

The pup rested its muzzle on his stomach, panting, as he rubbed its back, admiring its smooth and sleek coat, and the way its tail wagged happily like a dog.

"Soren! Get in the house, it's time for dinner!" His mom's voice suddenly called out, and the wolf flinched, jumping back to its feet, and raced away into the woods.

Soren half-wanted to run after the wolf, but he didn't know where to start. His blue eyes shone with dismay, as he slowly started to walk back to his home.

He never saw the white pup again, even though he developed a habit of sitting out there in the grass, waiting in vain.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting for so long, and so patiently, even though some of you _did_ threaten to kill me. *looks around nervously***

**It's so good to be back on again, and I still await all of _your_ stories to be updated! *cough*Wendy Grace*cough*Elmlea*choke*XxTheDaughterOfThalicoxX*cough***

**Anyway, the next review count is 35!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Wendy Grace(x2)****- For the ship name, I personally like Soreila! Anyway, did you read BoO? Not gonna spoil! And as I mentioned above, please update 'Sister Love' soon! And I can beta again, if you want!**

**Elmlea****- I'm kind of thinking on making Raven's habit of waking Soren up a trademark, but maybe with a twist? Anyway, if you want more of Raven's 'wake up' antics, then you won't be disappointed in the next chapter! I promise you will be surprised! I eagerly await 'Snow White', too!**

**xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx (x2)****- Woah, no need to kill me. If I'm dead, I won't be able to update at all, remember? Did you like the dedication?**

**Snowbird5000****- Aww...you're so kind... Well, hope you liked the oneshot! It may not make sense, but you'll understand it has a key point in the story later on! Please review again!**

**xXLinkinParkXx****- Yeah, the mid-terms more or less sucked. They were extra-hard this time, even the teachers admitted it! And gosh, don't even get me started on Math.. And now that I'm back, you can expect more chapters! By the way, I love Linkin Park! My favorite song's 'What I've Done'. What's yours?**

**XxTheDaughterOfThalicoxX****- I nearly had a heart attack when I read your review. I mean, 'that's too nice?' Jeez, you are one scary person.. *shudder* Anyhow, the new chapter, at your service! **

**Assualtrogue269****- For me, the hiatus _was_ too long. And thank you for worrying about my exams, I'm sure I didn't mess it too badly, after all, all of you guys gave me your support. **

**Chouxes****- Nice to hear from you again! I was wondering when I would see you again! And yes, you _did_ have to wait this long, but the hiatus is over! Yay!**

_And to Guest (a.k.a Rachel/Michelle/Belle, a.k.a Apollo'sDaughtersRBG3), I really miss your supporting reviews, and hope you make a new account soon and that you haven't forgotten me!_

**Love all of you,**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	7. Soren: For The Rest Of My Life?

*Soren's POV*

I sighed; Even after my warning, Lily was staring idiotically.

Diana's smile stayed perfectly frozen on her face, but her emotions were getting more and more in turmoil. Alex shot me a dark look, like _Didn't you warn her? Do something!_

I flexed my fingers once, and carefully tapped Lily on the shoulder, producing a spark of electricity, literally, and Lily jumped, her eyes instantly darting away.

"Let's get started," Lily said, taking out her star pendant necklace. But there was a slight hint of shakiness there, and of course my sister picked up on it instantly, having spent years getting odd looks from others.

'_Great. Another one. And I thought you had more sense, Soren.'_ Diana hissed, shaking Alex's hands off her shoulders to refill her quiver.

I narrowed my eyes. What did she mean, I didn't have sense?

'_She just met you. Don't be so surprised.' _I said flatly. Diana shot me a glare, but I ignored it. Having lived with her for my entire life, I had an immunity to her scare tactics, and being the closer descendant to Hades might have helped, too.

Call me cold-hearted, but Diana was getting way too paranoid. She should have expected it, since most people aren't good at hiding their emotions. And yeah, I hated it when people singled her out, but it was only when they did it continuously, not when they first meet. And Lily definitely met Diana for the first time.

'_Alright, okay.'_ Diana sighed, looking up when Lily approached, holding a familiar silver bow.

Familiar because Diana recognized it instantly. Lily's expression was guarded, judging our reactions as Alex watched uncomfortably from the side, clearly aware of the tension thick in the air.

"It's a Hunter's bow." Diana said simply, her face carefully arranged to hide her curiousity. It was kind of ironic, considering the fact that Diana herself, used a modified version of the Hunters' bow because she got used to it when she left the Hunt.

Her own bow was a mix of Celestial bronze and silver, basically in the same shape of Lily's own, except _hers_ was completely silver. Not a replica, a genuine Hunter's bow.

"Didn't you say Chiron gave it to you? Why would he give you a Hunter's weapon?" Alex asked, and I could see Lily slowly stating to panic.

"He-" "-gave you a normal bow, but you asked the Hephaestus campers to change it into a silver Hunters', because you liked its design, remember?" I cut in, and Lily shot me a grateful look, while Alex decided to drop the subject because I was looking pointedly at Diana's own.

'L_iar. You make terrible excuses, do you know that?'_ Diana said, rolling her eyes. '_It shouldn't even matter what her bow is, anyway.'_ I pointed out, and Diana shrugged, walking over to an empty target.

I didn't exactly know why I made up an excuse for Lily, but I had the feeling that, whatever Lily was hiding, probably had a good reason to do so. And if I wanted to figure out what it was, here, in plain sight, was not a good idea.

"Er, Lily? Do you want to use the same target as Diana, or the one next to it?" Alex asked, and Lily thought about it for a moment, fingering her bowstring nervously, before saying, "The one next to it,"

He gestured for her to take her position, and as soon as she was in position, Diana asked, "Lily, you first, or me?"

"You're the challenger, Di, you're first," Alex corrected, and Diana nodded, drawing her bow, the arrow secured between her fingers.

She shot three arrows in quick succession, never lowering her bow arm. The Celestial bronze arrows flew swiftly, each hitting the yellow circle in the center, and the third one actually hit the first arrow, shattering it and piercing straight through to hit the center.

The Apollo campers, who had come to watch, stared in quiet awe as the wood splinters and arrowhead fell to the ground softly, the only sound in the otherwise quiet archery range. I couldn't blame them, Diana and Lily were probably the only ones who were able to beat them at archery. I had seen Lily shoot before, hadn't I?

"Your turn, Lily," I said, and Lily nodded once, absolute concentration on her face. She took a deep breath, and launched her first silver arrow, then the next two at the instant the other hit the target.

They were so closely put together that, from a distance, it looked like one thick silver arrow.

Again, there was total silence, not that it had been loud in the first place.

Diana got ready to fire again, but this time, there was a twinkle in her eyes. She loved challenges, and I could tell she was already forgetting about the earlier incident in the heat of the contest.

CRACK!

All but Diana and I, flinched at the loud sound as her fourth arrow embedded itself dangerously close to the center with such force the wood cracked slightly. The fifth arrow whistled as it sped, hitting the space just underneath it.

Lily smiled, unnecessary tension going out of her, as she pulled the bowstring back, and aimed.

The arrow somehow managed to squeeze itself between the first three, so it was like a tightly packed triangular arrow this time.

The next that soon followed, hit dead center, the tiny black dot in the center of the yellow ring.

Two Apollo campers ran forward to check both of their targets, then huddled together, trying to judge who was better.

'_Nice aim,' _I commented, and Diana smiled, walking over to Lily. "You're awesome, Lily." She said, and Lily blinked once, then smiled tentatively.

"So were you. Sorry about earlier," she said. "Ditto, Lily," Diana laughed, and shook hands with her, then turned around to face the group of Apollo campers to had finally made their decision.

"Tie," Alex guessed next to me, and I looked at him. He shrugged, explaining, "Diana has more strength behind the arrows, but Lily's are more accurate. Normally, in the mortal world, Lily would be the winner, but since this isn't, the Apollo campers take into consideration the power, along with accuracy. So it would be a tie,"

"It's a tie!" Jade yelled out, confirming Alex's calculations.

The other bystanders cheered, congratulating Diana and Lily both, before dispersing, probably to continue their own activities.

"It was fun, a rematch some other day?" Lily asked, and Diana grinned. "Sure!"

"You were great, Di. You too, Lily," Alex said, as the girls came over, their earlier dispute forgiven and forgotten. Diana smirked, saying, "And yet you still can't even hit the target."

"Hey! I did last time, and you saw it!" Alex protested, and Diana's eyes flashed with amusement.

"Yup, the wooden part, not even the black outer ring,"

"It's better than last time!"

"Last time, if I remember correctly, you shot Jade, and Alyssa was mad at you for days," Diana teased.

Alex blushed, and before he could react, Diana stood on tiptoes, and kissed him.

"Awww..." Lily said, her eyes glowing with amusement as she watched the 'Dialex'-a ship name Aphrodite kids gave them-fluff unfold.

"Whoa hold it, Jackson. She's my sister," I said, and they pulled away, both of their faces pink. "I have to deal with this for the rest of my life?" I muttered under my breath, and Lily laughed at hearing my comment.

It was then I realized her eyes were literally glowing.

"Lily, do you know your eyes are glowing? And I mean it literally," I said, and Lily suddenly looked as if she got an electric shock.

"Gotta go," she said, running away, in the general direction of her cabin.

'_What's wrong?' _Diana asked.

_'Dunno.'_

* * *

"What the Hades, Indigo!"

Diana's startled yelp woke me up, along with a curious throbbing pain in my right arm. I sat up and inspected it, but there was no visible mark, just pain.

I glanced over to Diana's bunk, where she was sitting up, cradling her right arm, and looking warily at the kitten who was perched innocently on the ground facing her.

'_What happened?'_

_'Indigo scratched my arm and bit my hand,' _Diana groaned, and I flinched slightly as another wave of pain shot up my arm when Diana held out her arm for me to see, wincing as she did so. There were three bright red scratches down her forearm, and a tiny bite mark around her thumb.

See, people might think it's cool to have a mind link with your twin, able to read each others' minds and whatever, but I really, really hate it. The side-effects were that we could feel each others' pain, too, when we didn't concentrate to block it out.

'_Ow,'_ I complained, as she moved again. I stared at the ground and focused, soon feeling her pain fade away. Diana flinched when I did so.

The side-effect of blocking out the side-effect was that when we both shared the pain, it became lesser, but when we didn't, it hurt slightly more. We usually blocked each other out if it was a minor, and shared when the pain was unbearable. Kind of gives a new meaning to 'Sharing pain makes it better' thing.

I was about to pick Raven up, when Diana grumbled, "I'll feed her. Can you get me some nectar from the Big House? Thanks,"

'_Tuna is in the-' _

_'Shut up, I know where the tuna is. And the milk, too, although she's going to have to do with water today.'_

I walked out of my cabin to the Big House, taking care to shut the door behind me. We had to be careful with Raven these days, since she seemed hell-bent on shredding Lily to pieces.

And speaking of Lily...

I walked past the Hestia cabin, and noticed that while the lights were on, it was empty. And the side window was wide open, letting in a cool breeze. Maybe she just went out a while ago.

I managed to grab a canteen of nectar, and gave it to Diana, grumbling, "I am _not_ a Saint Bernard."

She shrugged, stretching leisurely as the wounds closed up on their own, leaving only a faint pink mark. Raven was purring and eating her tuna, although I noted that her water dish was indeed filled with water, not milk.

Suddenly, she pricked her ears up, and all the fur on her spine spiked up, giving the image of a really fluffy, black-and-gray furball.

She hissed, but instead trying to race out, like she usually did nowadays, she fled, scampering into the space under my bunk. I was about to drag her out, when a shrill scream pierced the air.

"It got inside the borders!"

Diana and I exchanged an alarmed glance, before we both simultaneously ran out, into the total chaos.

Half the campers were scrambling for safety inside their cabins-Aphrodite, Demeter, Iris, a few Hecate members, and other campers who were scared, while some others-Ares, Apollo, Athena, me, Diana, and Alex, ran out to intercept the monster that had gotten past the borders, somehow.

But as I caught sight of what was causing all the chaos, I froze, which made Diana and Alex, who were right behind me, bang into me, and I stumbled.

"What now?" Diana asked, Alex helping Diana regain her balance, not that she needed it. Hunter reflexes were handy sometimes.

"Nothing," I said, running towards the blur of silver and white as it tried to get away from the campers' weapons.

It was the white wolf from my past, only older. The one I had named Silver.

* * *

**Did anybody like the short Dialex fluff right there? I did!**

**Are the puzzle pieces falling into place? No? Then I think the next chapter will give you more insight, so don't get frustrated!**

**Thanks for the quick reviews!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Wendy Grace****- Don't die, Skyla! And BoO is AWESOME! No spoilers for you, though! Read quickly, and we can have a long talk about it, because BoO seriously rocks.**

**Assualtrogue269- Is this your**** answer now? And so did I! Read the story again, I mean. I had kind of forgotten... hehehe**

**xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx****- Awww... THANK YOU! And if you think this story is getting better, just wait! *mysterious drum sound* THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE THE LAST BOOK OF BBG, AFTER ALL! I FINISHED MAKING THE REAL LAST BOOK, AND IT'S GOING TO BE MY FIRST QUEST FIC, EVER! I can hardly wait to finish this story to post that last one!**

**WeirdosUnite****(x2)- Nuh uh uh. Not so fast! Lily's godly parent isn't going to be revealed so easily! But you're welcome to guess, and tell me by PM! Thanks for being so enthusiastic about my story!**

_Aww.. Elmlea... Where are ya? I put Raven Indigo's wake up scene right here for you! _

**Anyway, I love you all, and the review count is 42(45)! Feel free to** _request,_ **request, request,**** _request_ a oneshot, and I will write it if the reviews are 45 the next time I write another chapter!**

** (If you hadn't noticed by now, I usually ask for 5 reviews on Friday/Saturday, and 7(10) on Saturday/Sunday)**

**I can't express how much I love all of you guys!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	8. Leila: Trust Me, Argento

*Leila's POV*

I knew it had started again the minute I looked in a mirror and saw that my eyes were glowing again. At least I'm lucky enough to get a few minutes' length warning.  
Yeah, right. I'd prefer not having anything like this.

I opened the side window and climbed out, not bothering to shut it behind me. I have to get back in without being caught, so it was the only way I had figured out. Poor and sloppy, but still effective.

My vision whited out before I could go more than a few steps into the woods, and I had the curious and slightly painful sensation of pins-and-needles all over my body, only amplified tenfold.

When I got my sight back again, I was looking at the forest with new eyes, everything shaded in black and white. There were far more details than I could have noticed with my painfully weak human eyesight. I could see the darkest parts of the forest with clarity unrivaled, even compared to demigods, and my sensitive ears could pick up the sounds I hadn't noticed before.

**"_Soon, I will destroy your precious camp. And you will die knowing you have caused it," _**The low, raspy snarl echoed, and I ran, to the source of the crackling fire somewhere in the distance and the loud noises, knowing that at least once I reached there, I would be safe from Lycaon and his pack.

The plan worked. As soon as I crossed the big pine tree, the snarls and growls stopped getting closer, only remaining at the edge of the forest and no further in. The dreadful howling of his pack soon faded into the loud noises as I ran on.

I slowed to a walk, thinking that I was out of danger, and safe. But no sooner had I thought those words that everything began to go wrong all at once.

There was a yell and few shouts behind me, and I ran again, straight into a group of humans with sharp blades, and from somewhere else, arrows began raining down on me. I yelped as one got a lucky shot, and skittered away onto another direction, them still following.

It was becoming too chaotic for me. I whipped my head from side to side, desperately trying to find a way out of the confusion, at the same time trying to avoid all the attacks on me.

Suddenly, I caught a vaguely familiar scent, and instantly started running towards it, hoping for an escape. The noises soon faded into a dull roar behind me, and I raced around the edge of a cabin, tracking the scent. My pace slowed, and I could hear myself panting from exhaustion.

Focusing my sight again, I froze when I saw four, no, three humans in front of me. They all smelled familiar, but I didn't recognize them at all. One of them took a step forward, and a low growl rose from my throat defensively.

The two stopped coming toward me, and one of them tensed, ready to attack. However, the third kept walking slowly forward, even when my growl rose to a warning snarl at his approach.

He crouched down to my height, staring directly into my eyes. But his eyes didn't show any signs of hostility, like the two others behind him. No, they were open and honest, a silent pleading that seemed all-too familiar, as if I had seen it before.

_"Silver,"_ he whispered, and I instantly stopped snarling, staring at him with shock. I knew him.

He was older, yes, but the eyes, although darker, still held the same promise I had seen years ago. "_I won't hurt you. I promised not to. Ti ricordi, Argento?*"_ He said, and I took a cautious step forward, then another as he sat still as a stone.

Then his eyes suddenly narrowed, and he stretched out a hand to me. His cold fingers brushed against the arrow still in my leg, and I yelped, flinching away.

I bared my teeth at him when he tried to do it again, and the person behind him said something sharply, but he didn't move from his spot, although I started to growl again at the person.

_"Trust me, Argento**,"_ he said, reaching out for me again.

Trust. The one word that Lycaon had shattered completely for me. The werewolf had promised me a place I could stay without fearing for my abnormal abilities, when I had been younger. All he had requested in return, was trust in him and his pack.

He had lost that trust the day I saw him and the pack attack the Hunters.

I looked at the boy again, and saw there was no hint of malice nor trickery in them, like Lycaon.

This time, I didn't move when he touched the arrow, though a whine rose when, with a sharp, painful jerk, he pulled it out.

I started licking my wound as his cold hand rubbed my head and ears soothingly, wreathing me in his scent, which smelled faintly of fresh soil, rain, and an indescribable scent that reminded me of the woods at night. Two new components had been added, the most prominent being of what could only be described as death, and a faint hint of ozone.

It was comforting, the memories of the old days when everything used to be so simple and uncomplicated washing over me. I felt my eyes slowly drifting shut from contentment, when there was a shout from behind me, and I twisted away from his hand, whirling around to see that my pursuers had finally found me.

The boy now behind me said something urgently, one that I couldn't understand, somehow, but they didn't appear to listen as they started to surround me, making me feel trapped and uneasy.

Before any of them could catch me, however, I slipped out through a gap as fast as lightning, and raced off, ignoring the yells behind me as I ran to the only safe place for myself.

* * *

**Hey, nice to see you again!**

**Ti ricordi, Argento* means 'Do you remember, Silver (Or that's what Google Translate says)' in Italian.**

** Argento** means Silver in Italian.**

** I think everyone's noticed by now that Soren tends to speak Italian subconsiously when he's pleading/angry, in other words, feels passionate about something. And the something in this case was trying to get Silver/Leila to trust him. ****And Diana tends to use Italian mostly for swearing/teasing purposes.**

**Have you finally made the connection now? Here it is: Leila met Soren _twice_ before coming to camp. Remember Leila's first POV, when she said '** And he had been so kind, I could still remember it back then, our first encounter, _or so he thought_.'**? I was meaning this, that Leila had met Soren even before that flashback.**

**Yep, she was the white wolf, a.k.a Silver, from Soren's past and now. It's also the reason why Raven Indigo tries to 'kill' her every time they meet.**

**So one of Leila's mysteries are revealed, but only to you guys! Sadly, Soren & Co. still remain totally clueless!**

**As the reviews were 42, I didn't put up the oneshot. Maybe next time!**

**Meanwhile, you can give me suggestions for oneshots in reviews. It can be anything, ranging from the past to the future!**

** I keep having a little cute oneshot in mind, like a mini-version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode', do you get my drift?**

I imagine Diana picking up Alex from his mortal school and writing about his mortal friends' reactions, and vise versa!

**ANYWAY, I'm so sorry for not updating on Saturday, but I'm busy nowadays preparing for high school!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Wendy Grace****- Did you read it? Did ya? What do you think of it? I LOVED THAT DAMN STORY! Too bad there's not even a hint of Thalico...**

**WeirdosUnite****- Thanks! I made it that way, because in real life (for demigods), even if you have perfect accuracy, it's not going to matter much if there isn't much force behind it. Kind of like managing to hit a monster straight in the heart, but too weak to pierce through the skin? So, for demigods interested in archery, strength is a must factor, especially since it influences how far you can shoot. And gosh, do you enjoy making me blush? I'm SUCH a sucker for compliments!**

**Elmlea****- Yup, I love that kitten too! I'm SO going to name a cat (maybe somewhere in the future) as Raven Indigo! Hope you did alright on the tests!**

**xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx****- Yes, I have made it one of my lifetime goals to make you die from excitement and joy! Glad to know it worked! The title will be either 'Golden Discord', 'Sky, Earth, Ocean, Fire, and Wisdom', 'Death, War, or Peace', or maybe something else if I think of a better one. What's your favorite title of the three?**

**Chouxes(x2)****- *jumps up and down* SO CLOSE! Jeez, Soren, open up a bit! But Lily's going to have competition soon! Guess who it is! **

**XxTheDaughterOfThalicoxX****- The wolf from the Wolf House would be Lupa! But while Lily and Lupa know each other, it's a no-no! And you got a freaking BOYFRIEND? Cool! Good for you, my friend! But please remember to tell your boyfriend that if he, in any way, hurts/irritates/annoys you, I will be after him with my trademark compasses (the one you use to draw circles and stuff, not the magnetic needle) to kill him with it and any other object nearby! And do not underestimate my compass! I have quite the reputation for _not_ making empty threats!  
**

**The review count is 49(52)! The same rule applies as always! 49 for a regular update, and 52 for a oneshot bonus!**

**R&R!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	9. Soren: Bring Forth Destruction And Pain

*Soren's POV*

"How do you know her?" Diana asked me as soon as the ruckus settled down and we were left in peace.

"How do you _not_ know?" Alex questioned her, and Diana flushed. "I don't exactly keep an eye on my brother 24/7, Rex. Besides, it's not like we're werewolves in Twilight or something, we do _not_ share one mind. Just reading them," she said, still glaring at me.

"I met her when she was a pup, back when Alex wasn't in our lives," I said, still walking forward to my-and Diana's-cabin.

"And you named her Silver? And you just conveniently forgot to tell me about it, just when the entire camp is in chaos because of wolves in the forest?" Alex said.

I sighed. "But Silver's not dangerous. She can't have caused the situation," I protested, my tone becoming guarded again.

"Uh-huh. And you expect me to believe that when that wolf nearly got several campers injured-" "-by their own fault. The last time I checked, Silver never even touched them." I snapped, turning around to face them, cutting in Diana's accusation. Her black-and-blue eyes sparked, and I glared steadily at her.

Alex then said something that made my blood chill. "What if Silver is part of the wolf pack that keeps on attacking campers?"

I tensed, and the temperature dropped ten degrees. Diana instantly responded to my unvoiced threat, static crackling in the dry winter air as her lips curled into a faint snarl. We looked at each other with so much intensity that Alex backed away slightly, and I vaguely sensed some campers gather around us, expecting a fight to break out.

_Shall bring forth destruction and pain._ No, it can't be. I refused to believe it. Call me naive for trusting Silver only after meeting her once, but the memory of her terrified eyes, the cautious trust, and the odd familiarity was still fresh in my mind.

"Leave him alone. He's only telling as he sees it," Diana hissed, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. I instinctively reached for my skull ring, a disguise of my Stygian Iron sword.

"Jackson's seeing it _wrong._ And don't accuse unless you have proof," I growled, feeling the ground start to vibrate slightly._  
_

Diana took a single step forward threateningly. "And _you_ stop accusing Alex!" She spat, lightning sparking from her fingertips.

The tension rose to astronomic levels, until Alex cut in. "Don't fight, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he pleaded, his sea-green eyes worried and earnest.

Diana swung her head around to stare at him. "You don't need to apologize, Soren does."

"No, I don't," I countered, feeling cold anger simmering. I knew that Diana could feel them, so I concentrated on intensifying the emotions, channeling them straight to her as our shadows underneath our feet started darkening.

"Yes, you-"

"Stop it!" Alex finally snapped, and we both turned around to look at him, startled. Alex rarely lost his temper, and when he did, he usually tended to get our attention really well.

Alex's eyes were a cold calculating gray color instead of his usual bright sea-green, which happened sometimes when he was really, _really_ angry. They were dark as storm clouds on a rainy day, swirling with frustration, worry, fury, and exasperation.

"Alex-" Diana tried, but Alex cut her off. "No, Diana, listen to me. You too, Soren." He added with a stone-cold glare. The water from the creek beside him started to churn, chaotic as if it was in a storm.

"And what exactly do you have to say?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Alex's gray eyes flashed, dangerously close to losing control and letting Hades break out.

"I said I was sorry, and I meant it! I'm sorry for being judgemental, and making you angry! And Diana, while I really appreciate that you care for me, you don't have to defend me. I deserved it, and Soren was just angry for being distrusted! Honestly, stop acting like a bunch of spoiled four-year-olds! You know better than that, right, Soren? And Diana, stop being so harsh on him!" Alex said, and we both stared at him in silence for a moment.

'_Fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you,'_

_'Sorry for being stupid.'_

_'Yeah, you kind of were,'_

_'You're not making this any easier for me, you know.'_

_'It's not exactly a walk in the park for me too, but that's going out of topic.'_

"Sorry," we both said simultaneously, and several of the campers let out relieved sighs, while others looked disappointed that they didn't get to see us fight.

"Good. Now-" Alex suddenly staggered, clutching his head. Diana yelped as she ran over to support him, as the blood was rapidly draining out of his face.

Alex groaned, trying to regain his balance, but he listed to the side weakly. "Damn, I really shouldn't lose my temper," he muttered as he leaned heavily on Diana's shoulder. The green color was slowly starting to creep back into his eyes, but he still looked pale.

You see, usually, legacies of demigods normally inherit _one_ side of their parents' powers, if they get any at all. Like how I got Dad's powers, while Diana got Mom's abilities. Seth is kind of unique in that he got both sides, but at a considerably weaker, watered down level than us, like a minor demigod.

Alex's powers, however, are both strong-like a demigod of the Olympians-on _both_ Athena and Poseidon's side. He's unnaturally powerful, which ended up with equally bad side-effects, one of which is the gray eyes thing. When Alex gets angry, his eyes turn a startling gray common in Athena kids, and loses control of his powers, usually ending in a disaster and him regretting everything. In addition, after recovering, like now, he gets extremely tired and temporarily can't use his abilities _at all_, lasting from a few hours to a day or two.

"Let's get you to your cabin for some rest," Laura, an Apollo camper and Jade's half sister, said, helping Diana steer him to the Poseidon cabin.

The crowd dispersed completely, and I was considering going to the arena, when I ran into someone. Or rather, someone ran into me, knocking me to the ground efficiently.

"Oops, sorry," Dani apologized, helping me up. "What were you doing, running in the first place?" I asked, and she shrugged slightly.

"Alyssa asked me to help her look for Leila again, she's apparently been missing for an hour or so." Dani explained, and I frowned.

"Lily, not Leila," I corrected. "And Lily's missing?" I asked. Dani nodded, looking slightly weirdly at me. "Why?" I asked.

"Since when did you use liquid eyeliner?" She asked randomly, and my eyes widened slightly, before I rolled my eyes. "Raven apparently decided my charcoal pencil was a chew toy, and thus I borrowed Diana's," I said, and Dani snickered.

"Well, get another one, you look ridiculous with liquid eyeliner. I prefer you with smoky, not Egyptian-style cohl or whatever," she commented, and I sighed.

"Gee, thanks, Danielle."

"Shut up!" She hit my shoulder, and I winced, and she burst into laughter.

"Oh, by the way, Alyssa-or was it Andrea?-is looking for you," she said, before disappearing.

I sighed again, then started to head for wherever the Khione twins would be.

* * *

"No, Soren, you can not use your powers on the climbing wall," Andrea said, as if she was talking to a kindergartner.

"And since when did you become my teacher?" I asked, as I narrowly dodged lava. Andrea laughed. "Since now," she said, turning her face towards the top again.

Andrea was Alyssa's twin, and unlike me and Diana, actually looked alike. The only difference between them was their hairstyle and clothes. Alyssa preferred a high ponytail, while Andrea let hers loose, about shoulder-length. Alyssa was more tomboyish than Andrea, who was your average girl.

I heaved myself up over the top, and Andrea followed soon after, when her foot slipped while she avoided a patch of lava, and her hands slackened.

She started to fall, but with Hunter reflexes, my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Oh gods," Andrea panted weakly as she used her free hand to find a firm grip again, and I helped her scramble over the top.

I noticed that her face was flushed a cherry pink, and decided not to comment on it, since it was probably from the shock of earlier.

"And now, we get up only to be made to go back down," Andrea groaned, and I smirked. "I'm going to shadowtravel. Hang on," I warned, and we dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

_Soren looked down at the scene in front of him._

_Lily was kneeling at the foot of an elaborately decorated chair that had designs of gold and silver. He couldn't see who she was looking at, as his position was right behind the chair, and he couldn't move out of his hiding place._

_"I wish to live down in the mortal world," Lily murmured as she cast her eyes down to the ground. Soren noticed that she looked a bit younger than her age now, but it was hard to tell. Her face appeared almost timeless, but still, Soren felt as if he could guess her age if he studied her appearance hard enough._

"But you aren't like the rest of the mortals,"_ The unseen person reminded, her voice radiating power like only an immortal could._

_"But I am alike with demigods." Lily said, her voice filled with determination._

_"_You will have to live apart from everyone, concealing your true identity even among demigods. You may look like them, but you are different."_ The woman said, and Lily lifted her head._

_"I will not forget my true self, and I will never forget my duty. I _will_ come back," Lily promised, and the woman sighed, as if she was making a hard decision._

_"_Very well. But only once, my daughter."

* * *

**A sort of not quite cliffhanger!**

**Anyway, this chapter was sort of a filler thing, but the last two parts are very important in the rest of the plot.**

**And yes, Lily's new competitor is Andrea Christallo! Did anybody expect that?**

**And I will make a oneshot, since a lot of you wanted it, and Halloween is coming up! So, next weekend(Hey, I need some time to write it down, too), I will give you a marvelous Halloween oneshot! Plus, my favorite band _ever_, Black Veil Brides, had their fourth album released today (Black Veil Brides IV), so I'm in a really good mood!**

**But I can't seem to get the right costume for Alex and Diana! Give me some suggestions!**

**Review count is 56! I don't need 59, since it's going to be Halloween the next time I write, so think of it as a virtual version of candy!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Wendy Grace****- My first reviewer, as always! Your mom is AWESOME! I wish I had a mom like that, but our country doesn't give us families much time to really have fun, interact with family, nor give us the time to prepare for birthdays in advance. My parents are usually too busy to remember what I really want for my birthday, so, meh, I stick it out. I've gotten used to it over the years, since my birthday is always near exams, so I have to study, so I never had a birthday party before, and traditionally my birthdays end on a sour note (ex: Today seems to be the day Murphy's Law comes into full play, my friends forget presents, none of them remember it's my birthday, etc.) Anyway, I'm happy for ya! I'm going to order BoO online soon, even though I already read it! Give me some ideas for Dialex's Halloween costume!**

**Assualtrogue269****- It's really okay! And I really love going out of people's expectations, so this is a big THANK YOU! to you!**

**xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx****- I think I like Golden Discord, too(Not Discord_er, _btw), but I'm thinking of fancy-ing it up! Any ideas? And so do I! Love Nico even more, I mean. **

**Amv20****- Nope, her mom isn't Artemis, though you're really getting close! Don't worry, it's going to be revealed in the next chapter or so! So keep reading this story!**

**Elmlea****- Yeah, so do I! It's a nice surprise, isn't it? Did you like the near-figh between the di Angelo twins? I sure did! And call me sadistic(maybe I am, but which writer doesn't have sadism?), but I really am pleased with Alex's new weakness! What do _you_ think? Any ideas for other weaknesses for Diana, Lily, or Soren?**

**Chouxes****- I'll try my best! I promise I won't let you down, and keep your eyes open for the next chapter, where Lily's godly parent will _finally _be revealed! Cheers!**

**WeirdosUnite****- Yup, wait for the Halloween oneshot! And since that oneshot is going to be present-day Soren, Diana, Alex, and Lily, I'm thinking of writing a second Halloween oneshot with Diana, Alex, and Soren as kids!**

**f/o/t/i/n/o/u/l/i/n/i/./d/e/l/l/a/g/r/a/c/i/a (For some reason, your username doesn't show up unless I do it like this, so sorry!)- I really, really feel honored, you know. I'll write many Thalico stories as I can, and while you wait, why don't you read other competent Thalico writers' works (they're awesome), like XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX, RavenTempestShadowHunter, Lightning-AND'Death, etc (on my profile)? Once again, thank you!**

**R&R, (review count is 56!)**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	10. Leila: Of Course It Had To Be Him

*Leila's POV*

"Lily? Lily!"

I blinked, then jolted awake from my makeshift sleeping place. For a moment, I panicked, not really remembering where I was, then I slowly drank in my surroundings.

I was curled up inside a tree hollow, and judging from Alyssa's panicked shouts, I had been gone for a pretty long time.

"Oh gods, Lyss is going to kill me," I breathed to myself, crawling slowly out of the tree.

"And what funeral flowers do you want on your coffin?"

I jumped, accidentally hitting my head on an overhanging branch, causing dead leaves to rain down on both me and the speaker.

"Funeral flowers?" I questioned, though my voice was slightly shaky as I tried to calm down my hammering heart.

"Flowers to place on your coffin. You know; white stargazer lily, chrysanthemum, dark crimson or yellow roses, gladioli, and other things like that when people offer condolences to the dead." Soren deadpanned, his dark midnight blue eyes never leaving mine as he listed off several names of flowers.

"How do you know so much about them?" I asked, and his eyes flashed momentarily with such a deep anguish that I recoiled slightly. However, it was gone so fast that I wondered if I had just imagined it.

"Let's just say that my father is a funeral director, and I have been to one before," Soren said, his voice cracking slightly, though his face was carefully blank and void of emotion.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure Alyssa won't-" "LILY!" "-kill me," I trailed off weakly, seeing Alyssa spot us, and storm over, the ground icing over in her wake.

"But if she does, you're welcome to give me my namesake-or nicknamesake." I said nervously, my eyes darting between Alyssa and Soren, trying to decide who was more dangerous to be around.

Judging from Alyssa's expression, probably the former.

* * *

"Hey, apple. I ate you for breakfast," Soren said, yawning slightly at the exact same time as Diana in front of him, both of their eyes dull with sleep. It was actually quite adorable,

Clearly, they were _not_ morning people. My observation was confirmed correct when I saw Alex reach over to shake Diana awake again-who had been nodding off-and she responded by hissing like a snake and lashing out.

"Gee, thanks. How'd did I taste?" I snorted, rolling my eyes as I watched as Alex winced, and rubbed his arm ruefully.

"Sour."

"What's with all the talk about apples and things?" Alyssa piped up suddenly, walking up behind me. I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "Inside joke that's so not funny at all,"

"Oh, okay. C'mon, race you to the climbing wall!" She burst out, and I stared at her dumbly before she took off, giving me no choice but to run after her and try not to slip in the ice in her footsteps.

Alyssa started to cheat halfway, thickening the ice around her feet, so I ended up slipping, and 'accidentally' crashed into her and sent us both flying into the lake.

Which, I remembered too much late, was ice cold.

I coughed and spluttered, while Alyssa gasped for breath as we struggled to the surface. Several helpful naiads helped us out, leaving us shivering on the dock.

Or actually, none of us were feeling cold at all. Alyssa was practically immune to cold, but how would I explain me to them?

"I think a change of clothes is more urgent than the climbing wall right now," I said, and Alyssa sighed, but reluctantly agreed, walking back to her own cabin.

I jogged quickly to the Hestia cabin, and pulled off my shirt, hoping no one had noticed that it was already dry-_and_ warm.

Suddenly, I realized something, something that made me freeze right there in my cabin.

I had almost hurt Soren badly, as well as the other campers in the camp. How could I have been so idiotic? Mother was right; I would never be able to rest in peace, even among demigods. Certainly not when I wasn't able to control my powers, especially lycanthropy.

Abruptly, the door opened with such force that it banged against the cabin wall, and I shrieked, remembering that I hadn't pulled on my shirt yet, and that the intruder was... a _male._

Soren di Angelo, more accurately. Of course it had to be him.

I backed away, tripping over my discarded dry shirt on the floor, and fell to the ground, my arms crossed over my front. I felt myself blushing furiously as I hastily pulled down a blanket to cover myself, not meeting his eyes.

It was only when I had wrapped my blanket securely around myself that I realized that Soren was still there.

Oddly enough, he seemed even more startled then me, although his face gave nothing away.

"W-what do you want?" I stammered, and his eyes locked onto mine again, once again his emotions draining out.

"I'm not a pervert, if that's what you're thinking," he said coolly, and continued when I didn't scream or anything. "Besides, I shouldn't be interested in gir-" Soren cut himself off, and for a moment, pure confusion appeared on his face.

"Interested in.. what?" I asked again, and he looked away. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that the wolves have breached the camp borders, and you're needed to help. You're the only one besides my sister who has silver weapons," Soren said, his voice suddenly frosty.

And without a backwards glance, he walked away, shutting the cabin door behind him. The door slammed shut with a resounding bang, which jerked me out of the slightly dumbfounded state I was in.

Then what Soren said suddenly registered. _The wolves have breached the camp borders._ Oh. My. Gods.

"You couldn't have told me sooner, could you, _di Angelo_!" I screamed out, pulling on the nearest hoodie that was hanging on the clothesrack.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't have time for a oneshot!**

** Though did you guys see the fluff in this chapter? And did you notice how Soren said 'shouldn't be', instead of 'am not'? Yep, he's only beginning to realize that he might be not what he thought originally, and it's confusing him!**

**{Replies to Reviews}**

**Wendy**** Grace- Awww... I nearly cried! THANK YOU! And I suddenly noticed that Lily's mother wasn't revealed, like I originally intended, but you got more hints of Lily's abilities!**

**Elmlea****- Yup! I realized that compared to other legacies, Alex seemed _too_ lucky, so I guess Nemesis took over my story for a moment and gave him that weakness!**

**Majestic Parabatai (a.k.a former xxShadowsAndHalfBloodsxx)****- ****OF COURSE I KNOW Kane Chronicles! I absolutely loved it, and Anubis is my favorite character! I really have an obsession with people like him and Nico... though in only a brother-sister way. I'm the daughter of Hades, after all.**

**Amv20- Thanks, you have no idea that reviews, no matter how short, always make me happy. It's like every review means that a person cares enough to actually tell me they like it, and it's one of my hobbies to check for reviews now!  
**

**Guest (a.k.a my loyal guests Apollo'sDaughtersRBG3)****- OMGS! YOU'RE BACK! YAY! And as for the no-account thing, it's kind of a bummer, since I really wanted to have fun PMing you and stuff. Hey, I have an idea. Here, on FF, some people (mostly siblings, though) share an account together. And I have one account I accidentally made, and since I don't use it at ALL, do you want to borrow it? So you can at least favorite/follow your stories, so you can keep track of them! E-mail me if you're interested, and I'm only doing this because I'm trusting you to not hack into my info or something! My e-mail is  
****Diana Di Angelo 99 gmail .com  
Just remove the spaces, and presto! And yes, it's in honor of my first O.C I ever made, Diana di Angelo!**

**The review count is 60!**

**Love all of you, **

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


	11. Soren: Lost In A Sea Of Darkness

*Soren's POV*

To say I was confused was the understatement of the day. Or the week. Or the month. Or-'_Shut up on the rambling, bro. What's wrong? You never ramble,' _Diana cut in, as I looked up to see her on Mom's Tree, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to shoot.

'_Well, you learn something new everyday.'_ I said, rolling my eyes as she glared once in my general direction, and almost accidentally shot Alex, who was busy defending the younger campers from Lycaeon's pack. However, Alex somehow managed to shove a kid out of the way, and executed an almost-perfect backflip he probably picked up from watching Diana do gymnastics when we were in high school, and maybe middle school.

He shouted something-"Concentrate, Di!"-then ordered some of the slightly older-but-still-young campers to lead the rest of the children towards New Athens.

The other demigods were busy using their powers to attack the wolves and keep them at bay, but they were fast, and the powers only caused more chaos.

I saw Jade shooting his own arrows, but they merely bounced off harmlessly off the wolves' pelts, littering the ground. The screams became louder, mixing with the ever growing snarls and howls of victory. Alyssa and Andrea, as one, spread out their hands, causing the ground in front of them to glaze over with ice, like an ice rink.

One of the wolves ran right by me, intent on chasing a terrified Hermes camper, and I saw the flash of eyes filled with fear and terror.

So familiar...

I felt oddly detached, looking at the scene in front of me blankly, like they were part of a movie I was seeing. The sounds started to fade out into a dull roar, and even that soon disappeared, leaving me watching the scene numbly. A cold feeling spread from my fingertips and toes to my entire body, until it felt as if I was in a freezer.

Cold had never bothered me as much as normal demigods, minus the Khione twins, but this was something different. The sight in front of me started to blur, becoming more and more fuzzy until I couldn't see anything at all, just a dull gray fog.

For what seemed like an endless length of time, it felt like I was standing in gray nothingness, surrounded by silence and cold.

The pain hit me so suddenly it knocked me down. But there was no ground underneath my hands, just the cold gray darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. The ground appeared to be the same color as my surroundings and sky... but the sky wasn't blue. It was a dark red, red like blood.

Just as I realized it, my surroundings became even darker, becoming colder, and I realized I was staring at concrete walls. The walls were painted with red, and the trees above cast the entire place in shadow.

I felt smaller, more younger, and terror was washing over me in waves. People loomed over me, and their eyes and sadistic smiles were all I could see. Eyes filled with malice, hatred, and a sick kind of delight.

I felt someone being shoved away from me, and it was then I noticed that I had been holding someone's hand tightly.

"You deserve to die, freak." Someone spat, and a strong blow to my face sent me reeling, crumpling to the ground. The someone screamed, but I didn't see who it was, but the voice seemed painfully familiar. A voice I had never forgot, one that still haunted my nightmares.

"Soren!" _He_ screamed, trying to wiggle free from his captors. His light green eyes, lighter than Alex, were wide and filled with fear. "Shut him up," the man grumbled, and _he_ crashed down to the ground. I could only watch, frozen in terror, as one of them kicked him in the ribs, and he groaned from pain.

That made me find my voice again, and I choked out, "What have we ever done to you? Leave him alone!" A hard fist smashed into my ribs, and I gasped for breath, flinching away.

"You exist. That's all the reason we need. But before that, let's see how much the fag can scream, shall we?" A cruel voice said, drawing out a knife, and the blade glinted even in the dull light of the alley.

Two people grabbed me by the arms, and I struggled futilely against them as _he_ screamed again, and suddenly a metallic scent filled the air. I watched as the knife flashed again and again, each leaving a fresh red line that bled continuously. The blood pooled, and I saw _his_ eyes meet mine one more time, and suddenly, they went blank.

_He_ slumped forward, and no one made any move to catch him. I had stopped struggling, and watched in disbelief as red liquid steadily bled through the ground, although there was no life force behind it. I felt a strange intuition that somehow knew _he_ was gone. Forever.

Everything washed out in black and red as pain burst through me from all sides, and I could do nothing. My thoughts were sluggish and slow, and I kept seeing red, black, green, red, then green over and over. Agony racked through me, and I didn't do anything to fight it, lost in a sea of darkness where every wave of pain, of torture, of grief, threatened to knock me over, and I was powerless. Everything was gray again, a colorless gray I could never describe.

I didn't feel, couldn't feel anything anymore. I felt like drifting away in the sea, letting it take me anywhere. I didn't care anymore.

I was about to simply relax and let the tides carry me out, when I heard a sound.

It repeated over and over, forcing me to concentrate on it, and try to figure what it was telling me.

'_Soren,' _it said. '_You're stronger than this, I know you are. Come back, we need you,'_

The numbness started to wash away, and panicking, I tried to sink back into the depths, where nothing existed, and nothing mattered. '_I... I can't. I don't want to..'_ I whispered. My voice sounded higher, a child's voice. A 13 year-old. No, I didn't want to remember anymore.

'_No, you will not leave me, Alex, Lily, Jade, Alyssa, and everyone here. You're going to come back, and you're going to endure.'_ The voice said firmly, and the sea started to recede, until only my legs were submerged.

Lily. Strangely enough, it was the only word that registered completely. A bright light lit up around me, a golden yellow, drowning out the gray.

'_Soren, wake up.'_ The voice whispered one more time, and faded away._  
_

I stared around, and saw a tiny road, glowing blindingly white, heading to a spot of blue on the horizon. Behind me, on the same path, the white darkened, and leading to a gray spot. I stood there, my memories tugging me towards the gray, and my conscience towards the blue.

Closing my eyes, I ran.

My surroundings flashed black.

* * *

**Yay! A cliff hanger! (I know, I'm evil)**

**And in case you didn't understand, Soren had a flashback in the middle of battle.**

**I didn't have time to give long replies to reviews this time, (schoolwork&exam studying to do), so sorry! But, I must me out of my mind, being in Fanfiction in the first place when I need to study.**

**And I _might_ not update until December, 'cause of final exams, and my high school application.**

**Anyway, R&R, and thank you for all the reviews, Wendy Grace(Thanks!), Elmlea(Yeah, Nemesis is awesome!), Majestic Parabati(No, I don't know Lorien Legacies. Is it good?), and Chouxes(Good to see you again! I missed ya!)!**

**Review count is 64!**

**~~XxThalicoRULZxX**


End file.
